Demon Sighters
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: As Sakura's last moment falls upon her, she's thrust into a world of Demons, vampire's, werewolf's and Shadow hunters. But they don't know she's the strongest of all of them. Follow her Journey as her new powers grows and new battles starts. As she go's along the way she helps the new people she calls her friends. And falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write this crossover because I think its going to be great story. This will take place in the City of Glass my version. So sit back and enjoy!**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments or Naruto**

Sakura was at her end, yes she was. She could feel it as she was breathing lightly in and out. After all the happenings that she and her loved ones went through the war was finally over. As Naruto as the hero, but it was her time to go. After all her fighting and giving love Sakura Haruno was giving in. As her last moment came she gives the Leafe village one more look, and smile knowing that they would be save. Slowly her as was closing until everyting went dark.

_She was waking up. She opens her eyes and saw a bright light shining all around her. She looks around trying to find out where she was._

_Sakura was currently looking around the place she was in. 'How am I here shouldn't I be dead' she thought. As she looked she noticed something about her was off. She looks down at her hand and found out her skin was paler than it was before and that she was wearing a couleing ring on her finger. While looking at her I eyes something caught her attention above her head, as she moves her hand to her hair. Her eyes widened with shock no longer was her hair pink it was black straight hair that hung to her shoulders._

_"Strange is it" a soft voice said. She spun around in her spot looking around for the source of the sound. In front of her was a blue light forming from as small ball to a bigger oner, until it was in a form of a women with beautiful long blond hair and blue eyes that was wearing a white robe. "Hello child, my name is Charlette the goddess of live, I've been sent to you to gide you through your new beginings and changes" she said._

_"New beginings and changes?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her. "All wil be revealed in time but all I have to say now is that the gods have sent you to a different universe, where everything will be strange to you, a world with demons you've never seen before."_

_"Demons, what kind of demons" she asked. "You will find out shortly, thats why you've changed, Sakura Haruno will no longer exist in this world, your new name will be Cloe, so any questions" she asked. "Yes I do, first I want to know why I'm still alive?" she replied. "The gods spared your live because they think you haven't reached your full potential" she answered. "What about my chakra?" she asked. "You won't have your chakra anymore, you will have a power much more stronger" she replied._

_"So what do I have to do in ths world" she said. "First you going to have to listen to me as I'm going to tell you the history of the shodow hunters, demons, and the sevenths" she said. Sakura nods as the woman began to tell the history of these legends. _

_"So the Shodow Hunters we're created by an Angel who brought with him the mortal cup that this girl Clary's mother stole from Valentine to stop him from making experiments on himself and making more of him" Sakura said. "Correct, and the sevenths also called the Demon sighters was the seven peope who created the demons, and who also are very powerful" the woman replied. "And there is also beings called vampire's that drink blood and werewolf's" she said. "Correct, again" the woman replied._

_"So what am I going to be?" she asked. "Your gonna be a Demon sighter" she anwsered. "What! why" she shouted. "Because your going to help Clary and her friends in their guest and for that your going to have to be very powerful and Demon sighter can also control their own demons, do you understand now. Releasing a sigh she said " yes I do."_

_"But remember your not the only Demon sighter out their, some of them are going to came after you" the woman said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Because your going to be the strongest Demon sighter out there" the woman replied. Eyes widened._

_"We don't have enough time, remember your name is Cloe and surename is Johnsens" the woman said with fast voice. "But what do tell I people we they ask where I came from" she asked. "That ring on you finger will sent you visions of what you should tell them and it also lets you stay immortal and young" she woman said. Sakura nods. "It was nice talking to you Sakura-san, but its time to go" she said as Sakua's vision starts to dark until black._

Sakura's eyes shot open. Thinking of her conversation with Charlette. Looking at her surrundings she figured out she was in a street, sensing a powerful power. She walks forward in searched of the the aura. Looking around the corner she saw a big institute begin attacked by forsaken. Watching from the corner of the streets as two figures go throught some kind of portal and vanishes. Quickly running over. As I came in at the front entrence I used my super strength to push the doors open. As I walked in I could see the place was trashed and messy. Stretching my hand out I let the power flow into it creating a strong wind. As I began to pour power in the exact same spot the portal was openend, seconds later a big blue orb appeard. Running towards it I heard two voices behind me shout "HEY, WHO ARE YOU!" and I jumped in through.

**Scene Change**

I went through some kind of water and landed on the ground next to a lake with odd reflective power. Standing up slowly bcause of the water that drenched me. "That must've been that girl Clary or whatever her name was" she said. Suddenly a vision was sent to her. She starts walking to a place called Alicante. She's been walking for about an hour and still nothing. Suddenly in front of her appears graveyars probably of Shadow Hunters. Passing through carefully. Tired of all the walking she sat down as she did that something caught her her eyes, it was a light. Walking the way the light came from. A smile crossed her face as she say an alley that leads to the city.

Hearing voices behind me I hid in the sadows "hang on Clary we're amost there" she heard. Walking past her without noticing her. When they past she followed them to a house of a Shadow Hunter. Standing in front of it she said "So this is the house" she said walking up to it and knocked, first butting an illusion on her making her look as a poor old woman. A young girl opens the door "can I help you" she asked. "Can you please give me shelter in your lovely home" I asked in an old voice. "Well of course" walking into the house. "This is going to be fun" she whispered softly.

**There it guys my frst crossover. I hoped you liked and enjoyed it. Please leave a review or follow/favorite me.**

**Until the next Chapter.**

**L~F**


	2. The Search

**Here's another Chapter for all you lovely guys to read and enjoy. Thank you all who left a review or favorite/follow mw. I really appreciate it.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments**

I was sitting in the living room on the couch. As I looked around I could see Clary being treated by the girl who welkomed me into the house.

Resisting to ask what happened, but asked anyway."Dear child what happened to the lovely girl" Cloe asked. "Please man call me Amatis, to anwser your question she got badly while traveling to Alicante" she replied with a soft smile. "Will she be alright" she asked with a worried expression not to draw suspision.

"Yes she will, after a goodnights sleep she'll be back on her feet in no time" Amatis said. "Thats good to hear" her fake voice sliping for a while. Amatis looking at her swearing she heard the old lady's voice change. Deciding that she'll keep an eye on her.

"May I look at the child and see if I could anything, I don't want to be burden" she asked. "Please man, mam is not a burden I'm glad I could help, and yes, mam could go see her, please follow me" she replied.

Walking down the hallway she saw different pictures on the wall of different Shadow Hunters. Coming to a door. She opened the the door and their lay Clary on a bed being checked by nurses.

Walking in the people around her was looking at me, I walked through and put my hand on her forehead. "Mmmm, she has a severe fever thats not going to break in a while" she goes on as she explained Clary's condition.

She finished saying that she will wake in about three days. Then she walked out of the room. Following after her was Amatis. "That was amazing, how did you know that" she asked. "Years of experience child" she replied. 'Years of experience yeah right, you mean years of medical training' she thought.

It was evening and everyone was busy with their business, not noticing me slipping into Clary's room. I walked into her room. Slowly walking to her bed not wanting people or someone to hear her.

"So your the girl that everybody is worried about, and that everbody wants to protect, and that I have to protect" I said talking in my normal voice. Not knowing that someone was watching me from the corner of the door. Resting my hand on her head I pushed some of my power into her body to heal her faster.

She'll be wake up tomorow morning.

**Next Morning**

I woke from a sound coming from the kitchen. I climb out of bed knowing that Clary was awake I walked into the kichen. Sawing that Clary was sitting on a kitchen chair and Amatis making breakfast. "Mam, I see you awake I made breafast, your up just in time" she said to me. "Thank you child, I see that the lovely girl is awake" she said.

"Please call me Clary" Clary said. "Nice to meet you Clary" I said taking her hand. Suddenly her head snap up looking at me with a suspisios face. I looked at her with a smirk. "Sorry I really can't stay for breakfast, my people must be very worry about me" I said. "We could walk with you" she asked. "No!" I said harshly.

"I mean it really isn't necessary, thank you very much for sheltering me" I said walking out of the door. As I was far enough from the house I change to my normal form. "From here on I'm gong to keep a low profile, New York should be good enough" I said.

**Three weeks later, In NEW YORK**

Currently I was in a bar drinking my stress away. As I was drinking I heard a voice turning round. I was supprised, it was no other than Alexander or should I say Alec.

He must've sensed my demonic aura. "May I help you" I said with a smirk. "Don't play dumb I know what you are" he said with a glare. My smirk falling from my face I stood up and walked out of he door and into an alley, Alec following. "So come on and show me what you got" I said.

After saying that he came at me swinging his sword. I dodged it and punched him in the gut sending him through a wall. "What are you, how are you so strong, now demon I've fought was ever that strong" he said. "Because I'm not a demon, I'm something more dangerous, stronger, faster and more powerfull than you can ever imagine" with that she disapapeard in a cloud of black feathers.

**Three days after**

I was currently in the Wayland country searching for the spell book that can unlock my true powers. Needing my true powers to protect Clary and her friends.

Walking around in this old house gave me the greeps. As I was walking around in the living room something caught my attention. It was a black big book.

I was about to pick it up when...

"Don't move"

A familiar voice said. "Well if it isn't Alexander Lightwood, or should I say Alec" I said and grinned. "You!" he shouted. "Yes,its me" she replied. "Alec do you know her is she also a Shadow Hunter" Clary asked. "Now she a demon" he replied. Clary's eyes widened. "But she doesn't look like a demon" Luke said.

Cloe picked up the book. "Give us the book" alec said. "Or what" she asked. "Or this" one of the men said as he ran forward. With a single movement of her head, hewas sent flying into coffee table. Everyone in th room's eyes widened. "I've never seen a demon do that, who and what are you" Luke asked.

"She's a Demon Sighter."

**DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUN!**

**There it is people the next chapter of "Demon Sighters". I hope you enjoyed reading it so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Just to clear somethings up, Sakura already knows the names of everyone and what they can do because of the ring. And remember Cloe's body was already in the Mortal Instruments vers, so some people may know her. Its just Sakura's soul that went into her body. Not Sakura's body that transformed.**

**Please follow me on my Facebook Page as "Moon Goddess" and find out when the next update will be.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**L~F**


	3. Explanations

**Here's another chapter of ''Demon Sighters". I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Naruto or Mortal Instruments.**

"A Demon what'' Alec asked

"Whats a Demon Sighter'' Clary asked looking at Luke.

''Long ago when the Angel Raziel brought the mortal cup with him to earth and created the Shadow Hunters there were seven people who didn't agree with the term that there we're more powerfull people we're brought into the world than them" Luke replied.

"Who were they" Clary asked. "They call them self the Sevenths or the Demon Sighters" he replied. ''How does the story go on" Alec asked. ''As they we're realizing the how powerful these people became after the drank from the cup they had to make necessary steps" he said.

"What necessary steps."They saw how powerful the people became, and was scared that their kind will be killed and extinct, so they made a ritual that made sure that their kind will live on" he replied. "And then."

"Then the demons we're born from the blood of the the sevenths making sure that their kind will never die out" Luke said. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they just heard. Revealing that these people were resposible for creating the Demons. Sakura was just standing their as if she heard nothing.

''Well I didn't expect for you to know so much of my history" she said. ''I know a lot more" he replied with a stern expresioun. ''Well let me do the honor of finishing it" she replied.

"Any way as my people created the force called demons the became to reallize that in order for them to live they had to kill, and that was the greatest mistake they did'' she said.

"A Demon Sighter is a human body, only with the powers of the demons and..."

"And what'' Alec asked.

"And Angels"

Suddenly their eyes widenend of what they just heard.

**Clary's Pov**

Wait, could it be that... Is it true what she's telling us or is it just to make us scared. No she couldn't have lied, she trough a man trough a table, without even moving.

Could it be that valentine was trying to create more of them. Is that why he was searching for the mortal cup from the beginning. Continuing to listen to what the woman says.

"So my people made sure that we will not be exticted, and then created the demons. So evey five or six years a Demon Sighter will be born into the world" she continued.

"In a form of a human, but thats not all, being a Demon Sighter comes with power you can't imagine" she said. "What kind of power" Alec asked curiously.

''You can choose to age or not, you can't be killed other than another Demon Sighter, if you get injured you'll be healed immediatly.''"Other than you we don't have to use any rune to activate power, we already have it in our blood" she said.

"And the greatest power we have that no one can match is, that we have the power to control, command and summon any Demon we want'' she said with an smirk. "So you see you can't beat me" she said with hatefull voice.

"Clary" Luke said. She looks at him with a confusion on her face. "I want you to go find Jase and the others" he said. "But what about you" she asked. "Don't worry about us we'll deal with this and get the book" he replied. She nods and runs out of the room.

"Good choice, we don't want to hurt her while fighting, do we" she said. ''Clary's stronger than you think'' he replied. "Whatever lets get this show on the road" with that the fight bagan.

**With Clary**

Running down the hallways as fast as I could. "I have to find them fast" she said to her self. Running around another corner and still nothing. This was the last one as I run I could her voices. Stopping listening where the sound came from, stopping in front a door I heared Jace's voice. I instantly openend the door.

"Clary! What are you doing here I thought you were with Luke" he asked. "I was, but we ran into trouble, looks like were not the only ones looking for the spell book" she said breathing hardly. His eyes widenend. "I feel a powerful aura in the building" a rusty voice said. Jumping a little from the sudden voice that spoke.

"Who's this" she asked.

"He was one of valentine's experiments that survived, but he's suffering" Jace relpied. "Your a very powerfull lady, you'll be a great Shadow Hunter""I knew you father he had been doing experiment on me for years" he said. "And after he was finished with me he just left me here to die, until you found me today" he said.

''I'm Jace, his son and Clary his daughter'' Jace said. ''But shouldn't you be with your father after the experiments he had done on you" the half-dead-angel asked. ''What experiments" Jace asked. ''Your father wanted to make you strong, so he made your mother drank Demon blood when you were still unborn" with that words it sented him into complete shock.

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Jace has Demon blood inside of him, she just couldn't. After the Angel had revealed the truth about Jace he asked to be killed and end his suffering. Handning him the knife he stabbed himself. Not long after he stabbed himself the building started to shake.

**With Sakura**

They have been fighting over thirteen minutes. Then suddenly the building shook. All of us losing our balance. The book was sent flying through the air landing in a corner of the room.

"Whats going" Alec asked. "The building is about to explode" Luke replied.

"If thats the case I'm out of here" with that said she disappeared in a swirl of black red feathers. "Just like that she leave's us" Luke said. "Luke the book" Alec shouted. "There's no time we have to get out of here before it explodes" he shouted back.

They ran down the hallways in front of them was the door they entered if they could just make it. They ran and ran and ran and...

BOOM!

**Els where**

Sakura was sitting in a bar drinking away. Thinking if Clary's group made it out. 'Mayby I shoud've helped them, No! they would,ve captured me the second I saved them.

"I just hope they all made it out alive"

**There it is guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or follow/favorite me. Check out my FaceBook page for the next update at "Moon Goddess".**

**Until the next chapter.**

**L~F**


End file.
